


Two Lies and a Truth

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Little bit of angst, M/M, No Sex, Remus is trying his best, Secret Relationship, but it gets pretty close, like always, ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman and Deceit break up. It's messy, and Remus has to fix it. What better way than exploring his daddy kink?(it's not as kinky as it sounds. No actual sex happens.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Two Lies and a Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Discord server! It was a lot of fun to write.

Deceit pressed Roman up against the nearest wall in the empty mindscape hallway and then hungrily captured Roman’s lips in a possessive kiss.

Roman responded enthusiastically, willingly opening his mouth when Deceit’s forked tongue sought entry against his lips. In the middle of their heated kiss, Deceit slotted his thigh in between Roman’s, drawing a moan from the other Side. 

Deciding he liked that noise, Deceit disconnected their lips and pulled Roman’s collar out of the way just enough to start sucking and nibbling at Roman’s neck.

He was rewarded with another delicious moan, and Roman shifting his hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Deceit smirked and mouthed at a spot right behind Roman’s ear that caused the other to whine, a high pitched, needy noise. 

“I- ah! I want to- mn… Tell the others.”

Deceit pulled back immediately, drawing another whine from Roman.

“ _Yes_ , we can _absolutely_ tell the others.”

Roman’s eyes opened and he stared at Deceit. 

“Why not? We’re in love, why would they be unhappy for us?”

“We’re _not_ just having sex, Roman.”

That was a lie. Deceit was madly in love with Roman. But, Roman didn’t know that. Roman had just confessed one day and Deceit had kissed him without saying anything.

Their sexual relationship had blossomed from there. Roman kept trying to take Deceit on dates, but he’d made up excuse after excuse, going so far as to insist they keep their trysts secret from all the other sides.

“Is- is that all you think this is?” Roman was looking at him with so much hurt in his eyes that Deceit almost told the truth.

“ _Obviously_ ”

Roman frowned and turned away. “I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you had more in you than villainy. If you don’t have a good reason why we shouldn’t tell the others, we should call this off.”

“Patton wouldn’t like a Dark Side dating a Light Side.”

That entire sentence was a lie. Deceit didn’t know what Patton would think.

“That’s… Not good enough for me. I guess you really were just in it for the sex. I’m tired of being your dirty little secret. We’re through.”

Deceit didn’t say anything, and Roman began to walk away. His posture was so defeated that Deceit almost reached out, but… What good would that do? He’d just ruined the best thing he’d ever had.

Feeling tears begin to fall down his cheeks, he snapped them away with a lie.

He was _fine_.

He didn’t notice the green door at the end of the hall click shut.

~~

“Patty! Pit-a-Patton! I need your help!”

Look. Remus didn’t care that Deceit and his brother were fucking. It was none of his beeswax. He _did_ , however, care that they broke up. Loudly. In front of his salad.

Also Roman _and_ Deedee were crying and nobody made them cry but him, not even each other.

So! He had a plan! Deedee was afraid that Patton wouldn’t like their relationship, so _he_ just had to get Patton to pretend to be fucking _him_ and then Roro and Deedee would get back together and be happy! Boom. Awesome plan. 

Plus the bonus of flirting with Patton. Talk about _daddy_.

“Sure, kiddo! What’s up?”

“We need to pretend like we’re fucking.”

Patton’s pretty little mouth dropped open, and he also dropped his half-eaten cookie. Remus caught it before it hit the floor and offered it back to the other Side.

“See, Roro and Deedee are fucking, well, they _were_ , but Deedee thought you wouldn’t like it so I thought if they thought _we_ were together they would get back together and be happy!”

Patton blinked, but didn’t say anything. Remus blinked back. Slowly! Like a cat! And then he remembered.

“Right! Magic words! _Please_ , daddy?”

The other Side gulped, took his cookie back with a trembling hand, and nodded once.

Boom! Remus had the best ideas.

He heard another Side come into the kitchen and grinned. Showtime. He leaned down and pecked the unresponsive Patton on the lips.

“Thanks, daddy!”

“S-sure thing, kiddo.”

Remus winked at Virgil, who was staring at the two of them, walked past Patton just far enough to give a little patpat to his butt, and then sunk out.

He was never washing that hand again. Patton’s butt was a thing of fantasy.

~~

Patton cornered him the next day. 

“So. How- how do we do this?”

Remus heard footsteps again, coming closer to the two of them.

“Easy! We just get close,” he backed Patton into the wall, bracing an arm over the other Side’s head. “And stay there.”

Patton made an aborted squeaking noise as Remus leaned down to kiss him. He noticed that Patton tasted like hot cocoa and cookies.

“Patton? Remus?”

Remus pulled away and licked his lips, noting the dark blush on Patton’s face, before turning to Logan.

And Roman. Ha!

“What are you _doing_?”

“Fucking! Right, daddy?”

“Language,” Patton squawked. 

But he didn’t deny it. In fact, a tentative hand came up and clutched at Remus’ sash.

Logan looked out of sorts, and Roman-

Roman looked _furious_.

Oops. 

“Is this some sort of _joke_ , Remus?”

He shook his head, hoping that Patton wouldn’t say anything. 

“Hey!”

Crap. 

Patton weaseled his way out in front of Remus, hands on his hips.

“Don’t be mean to Remus! We’re not doing anything wrong!”

Oh. Nice. Great work, daddy.

Patton spun and pulled Remus down into a quick, but bruising, kiss.

“My room later, okay baby?”

Holy fucking shit.

“You got it, daddy!” Did Remus sound as breathless as he felt? Probably.

Patton winked, grabbed his butt, and then walked away, swinging his hips a little. _Talk_ about _daddy_.

“I suddenly know more about Patton than I needed to know.”

“And he’s _all_ mine.” Remus was in love. Patton was sneaky as hell.

~~

Deceit and Remus were in the middle of a game of Cheater’s Chess when Patton came upon them. 

“Ha! Pay up, Deedee! My forces just hired Cthulhu!”

“Remus.”

Deceit watched in fascination as Remus flinched and looked up at Patton. 

“Yeeeees, daddy?”

What the fuck.

“I told you to meet me in my room, baby. Are you disobeying daddy?”

“No sir!” Remus shot out of his seat and bolted in the direction of Patton’s room. 

“What the _fuck_.”

“We have a date. Have a good night, Deceit!” Patton turned and followed Remus at a more sedate pace, whistling. 

Well. Maybe Deceit could repair the thing with Roman… Maybe he could even be honest about his feelings for once. 

He had mainly been worried about how the others would react to their relationship, but if Patton and Remus were a thing, maybe…

Maybe it would be okay.

It would not. Roman wouldn’t even _look_ at him, much less talk to him. 

Unbeknownst to Deceit, Patton and Remus studied their every interaction.

~~

“New plan! We gotta set them up on a mushy date!”

“Hmm…” Patton seemed reluctant. Time to pull out the _big_ guns.

“Please, daddy?”

Patton laughed and capitulated. 

Remus was in charge of setting up the imagination. So, maybe his trees were a little ominous and the butterflies had skulls on the backs of their wings, but he got a kiss or two out of it anyways. 

The other Side was in charge of the picnic, as well as getting Roman to the assigned spot. 

Remus had to get Deceit.

~~

“Come _on_ , Deedee! We’re close!”

Deceit climbed the hill behind Remus, grumbling under his breath. He had wanted to spend the day trying to woo Roman back, maybe even take him out on a proper date, but now he was stuck with the wrong half of Creativity.

“Hey look! It’s Roman and daddy!”

Or maybe not. Deceit watched as Remus sprinted down the hill and swept Patton into a kiss, after which they sunk out together, leaving Roman and Deceit staring at each other. 

“It seems we _weren’t_ set up.”

Roman looked like he was about to sink out himself, but Deceit rushed down and grabbed his arm. 

“Look, there’s _not_ a picnic blanket. Can we… Can we have that date, now?”

“Why? You made your feelings very clear.”

“I- I’m sorry, Roman. I lied to you because I was scared. I’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.”

Roman didn’t look at him for a long while, and Deceit started resigning himself to a broken heart. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I shouldn’t, but I love you and I want to make this work. So we can try this again. But!”

Uh-oh.

“Do not lie to me again, and we aren’t having sex until we’ve figured this thing out properly.”

Oh, that wasn’t bad. Deceit nodded so quickly he felt like a bobble-head doll, and led Roman over to where the little picnic was set up. 

“Do those butterflies have skulls on them?”

Roman laughed.

~~

Boom! Plan worked. Remus grinned at Patton as they watched the two others reconcile. Patton smiled sadly back at him and then sunk out completely. 

Frowning, Remus followed, only to find Patton beginning the preparations of stress-baking. 

“Something wrong, Pattycake?”

Patton flinched. “No, Remus. Nothing at all.”

“There _is_! You’re acting weird. Tell me!”

Patton didn’t respond, only kept pulling out ingredients. Fine. One last time. Hopefully it would work even after their ruse paid off.

“Please tell me, daddy?”

The other side growled and pulled Remus down, almost into a kiss.

“I’m in love with you, baby, and it’s going to kill me if you keep calling me that as a joke.” His words were feather-light and oh so tempting against Remus’ lips.

Remus blinked. It had never been a joke to him. He leaned down the short distance it took to connect their lips gently.

After a long while, Patton pulled away first. Remus winked at him salaciously. 

“There’s more where that came from, _daddy_.”

Patton kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
